Plastic tubing has gained wide acceptance in the building trade and more specifically in the mobile home industry where lightness is an important consideration. The use of platic tubing however requires different types of fittings or alternatively, adaptors which allow the attachment of the plastic tubing to conventional faucets and the like. In addition, the use of plastic tubing, because of its higher susceptibility to damage, requires a need for repairing such. Conventional tubing repair devices failed to meet these requirements. The difficulties and safety requirements of plastic tubing gave rise to a large variety of methods and means ranging from adhesives to complex devices which require special tooling and skilled workmen. While the more complex devices are satisfactory the special tooling and skills needed foreclose their general acceptance. Further, the high cost of manufacturing limited their use.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a repair coupling which is simple to install and does not require special tooling or adhesives.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a repair coupling which is reliable and inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a repair coupling containing means thereon to prevent unintentional separating of the repair coupling.
These and other objects, advantagges and novel features of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following description and drawings.